scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Sakuralan II
Dragon Rockz's movie-spoofs of 2005's Disney sequel film "Mulan II" It appeared on YouTube on March 17th, 2019. Cast *Mulan - Sakura Kinomoto (Cardraptor Sakura) *Shang - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Mushu - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Cri-Kee - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio; 1940) *Khan - Rajah (Aladdin; 1992) *Little Brother - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Yao - Toby Tenma/Astro Boy (Astro Boy; 2009) *Ling - Flash Sentry (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Chien-Po - Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) *Princess Mei - Cora (Astro Boy; 2009) *Princess Ting-Ting - Human Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Princess Su - Astrid (How to Train Your Dragon) *Fa Zhou - Dimitri (Anastasia; 1997) *Fa Li - Anastasia (Anastasia; 1997) *Grandmother Fa - Alexis Rhodes (Yu-Gi-Oh GX) *Lord Qin - Cronus (Class of the Titans) *Prince Jeeki - Torn (Jak II) *Sha-Ron - Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) *First Ancestor - Larn (Fire and Ice) *The Matchmaker - Lady Bat (Mermaid Melody) *The Emperor of China - Aerrow (Storm Hawks) Scenes *Sakuralan II (2005) Part 1 - Opening Credits *Sakuralan II (2005) Part 2 - "Lesson #1" *Sakuralan II (2005) Part 3 - Hiro’s Proposal *Sakuralan II (2005) Part 4 - Nick’s on His Way Out! *Sakuralan II (2005) Part 5 - Yin & Yang *Sakuralan II (2005) Part 6 - The New Mission *Sakuralan II (2005) Part 7 - "A Girl Worth Fighting For" *Sakuralan II (2005) Part 8 - The Princesses and Their Guards *Sakuralan II (2005) Part 9 - Nick’s Meddling *Sakuralan II (2005) Part 10 - "Like Other Girls" *Sakuralan II (2005) Part 11 - Nick’s Puppet Show *Sakuralan II (2005) Part 12 - Breaking a Vow *Sakuralan II (2005) Part 13 - Fulfilling the Duty *Sakuralan II (2005) Part 14 - The Wedding *Sakuralan II (2005) Part 15 - Back on the Pedestal *Sakuralan II (2005) Part 16 - End Credits/"(I Wanna Be) Like Other Girls"/"Here Beside Me" Movie used: *Mulan II (2005) Movies/TV Shows/Video Games used: *Cardcaptor Sakura *Cardcaptor Sakura: The Movie *Cardcaptor Sakura Movie 2: The Sealed Card *The Princess and the Goblin *Big Hero 6 *Big Hero 6: Baymax Returns *Big Hero 6: Baymax Returns *Zootopia *Pinocchio (1940) *Aladdin *The Return of Jafar *Aladdin and the King of Thieves *The Lion Guard *Astro Boy (2009) *Astro Boy vs. The Junkyard Pirates *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls *My Little Pony: Rainbow Rocks *How to Train Your Dragon *How to Train Your Dragon 2 *Anastasia *Yu-Gi-Oh GX *Class of the Titans *Jak II *Jak 3 *Jak X: Combat Racing *The Powerpuff Girls *Fire and Ice *Mermaid Melody *Storm Hawks *Kingdom Hearts III Gallery Sakura Kinomoto.jpg|Sakura Kinomoto as Mulan Hiro Hamada smile.png|Hiro Hamada as Shang Nick Wilde in Zootopia-0.jpg|Nick Wilde as Mushu Jiminy Cricket in Mickey's Magical Christmas Snowed in at the House of Mouse.jpg|Jiminy Cricket as Cri-Kee Rajah in Disney Princess Enchanted Tales Follow Your Dreams.jpg|Rajah as Khan Kion happy.jpg|Kion as Little Brother Toby Tenma smile.jpeg|Toby Tenma/Astro Boy as Yao Flash Sentry thumb ID EG2.png|Flash Sentry as Ling Hiccup HTTYD2.jpg|Hiccup as Chien-Po Cora in Astro Boy (2009).jpeg|Cora as Princess Mei Twilight Sparkle Equestria Girls smile.png|Human Twilight Sparkle as Princess Ting-Ting Astrid HTTYD2.jpg|Astrid as Princess Su Dimitri 2.jpg|Dimitri as Fa Zhou Anastasia.jpg|Anastasia as Fa Li Alexis Rhodes2.jpg|Alexis Rhodes as Grandmother Fa CTT46sc114_all-0026.jpg|Cronus as Lord Qin TorninJak2.jpg|Torn as Prince Jeeki Bubbles.png Larn in Fire and Ice.jpg|Larn as First Ancestor Lady_bat.jpg|Lady Bat as The Matchmaker Aerrow.jpeg|Aerrow as The Emperor of China Category:Dragon Rockz Category:Mulan II Movie Spoofs